


I Got You

by marvelmedigeekfics



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmedigeekfics/pseuds/marvelmedigeekfics
Summary: First off, I want to say, this is my take on the bodyguard au. I'm the first to tell you I didn't come up with it, so I hope you enjoyed my version.Secondly, I might do another part of this sometime or another. Quarantine, y'know.Third, Madney is one of my favorite ships, but I don't write it as the primary ship very often. But this was fun to play with (hard to write *ahem*) and I really want to do more!Fourth, shoot me requests in you got 'em! Tumblr's the best place to reach me (@marvel-medigeek-fics or my main @marvel-medigeek)Fifth, (i'm almost done) I hope you all are keeping safe and staying awesome. Peace, loves.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	I Got You

Maddie had left Doug 4 days ago. 4 days. Holy hell, they felt like years. Maddie sighed from the couch of her brother’s apartment. She wasn’t going to put him in danger anymore, and that’s why she was leaving. She looked over at her single suitcase and made up her mind. She had to go. 

10 minutes later, she was on the train. 

Buck got home shortly after Maddie had left, and he came bearing food. But Maddie was long gone. And Buck realized that, after walking through the apartment 4 times. He called her a few times. She didn’t answer until the third call. 

“Buck?”

“Maddie, where are you?” 

“On a train.”

“Why are you on a train?”

“Because I can’t put my little brother in danger.”

“Maddie-”

“No, Buck. I can’t. I’m sorry.” 

She left Buck speechless when she hung up. But he composed himself, and called the only person he could think of who would listen to his crazy idea. 

“Chim? Can you do me a favor?”

\--

Sometime later, Chim was driving, doing a favor for a certain Evan Buckley. When Buck called, Chim was definitely not open to chasing after Buck’s sister. This wasn’t his typical job, he was used to being behind a desk searching for people. Not actually going to retrieve them. It was kind of degrading to say he was retrieving someone, because this was a real life person, not an animal or a package. 

But, there he was, going to find Maddie. He didn’t even know this woman, but Buck told him her story. And showed him a picture of her. And them Chimney Han was on a the freeway.Chim didn’t ask how Buck had found Maddie, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to. He didn’t want to know. He really didn’t want to know. 

\--

Maddie was staying at a hotel, hidden from anyone who might come looking for her. Doug was her main fear. Had been for a while. There was a very low chance of him looking for her in a hotel in a tiny town. She paid in cash, so she couldn’t be traced through a card. Buck didn’t even know where she was, which didn’t make her feel better. No one is LA even knew she existed, so there was nothing to worry about there. She was safe here. At least for now. 

She looked down at her phone. 37 missed calls from Buck. A few with Pennsylvania numbers. A LA number. She swiped all of her notifications away, pausing slightly when she got to Buck’s calls. She didn’t mean to hurt him, but she had to keep him safe. She’d never forgive herself if he got dragged in. 

Maddie sat on the bed for a while, unable to relax even a little bit. She twirled the remote in her hands, the slight movement keeping her from going crazy. A knock on the door brought her from her trance. The remote fell through her fingers and clattered to the floor. She took the mace from the table and went to the door warily. She steeped herself to spray whoever was knocking at her door. She opened the door as slightly as she could and saw someone she didn’t recognize.

“I’m Chimney. Are you Maddie Buckley-Kendall?”

“What are you doing here?” Maddie’s voice demanded an answer and it took both of them off guard a little bit. Maddie didn’t show it, but Chimney sure did. Maddie had no clue how this stranger knew her name and it freaked her out. A lot. 

“I work in security detail.”

“I don’t need a bodyguard.” Maddie shut the door in his face and leaned against the door, breathing deeply. What kind of cruel joke was this? She slid down against the door and began to cry softly. She was screwed. Maybe she should just go back to Doug. She wouldn’t have to look over her shoulder every where she dared to go.

Chimney stood on the other side of the door, staring at it blankly. Most people who were in Maddie’s situation would take a bodyguard in a heartbeat. Chimney was quickly learning that Maddie was nothing like most people. He heard her crying on the other side and he felt awful. What could he do? You can’t beg someone to let you protect them.

Chim stood there for a moment, debating whether to knock again, go back to his own room, or just go back to LA. He sighed slowly. And then he knocked again.

He heard her stop crying and then the knob turning. “I said no.”

She slammed it again, so hard the frame shook a little. And then she laid down on the perfectly made bed. She was so tired. So tired of fighting. Of hoping. 

\--

Maddie hadn’t even realized she fell asleep until it was the next morning and her hair was matted to her face. She felt like she was covered in pounds of sweat and dirt and grime. She spit out the awful taste in her mouth and sat up. She had to make a plan today. 

Chimney was in his own hotel room, just down the hall from Maddie’s. He’d been thinking about her all night long. How was he going to get her to trust him and let him help her. He had to make a plan today.

Chim’s plan included knocking on her door until he could get inside. That was a terrible plan and it would be sure to end with getting pepper sprayed. He saw her container and had experience with the stuff. Not fun. So he had to come up with a new plan. 

Maddie had been thinking all day. She scoured for plane tickets to somewhere Doug would never look. Bus tickets. Train tickets. Ubers. She debated hitchhiking for a while. She was almost out of options. She couldn’t afford anything. She could barely afford the next night’s hotel cost. She was about to give up and call Doug to pay her way back to Pennsylvania. To hell. And then she heard a knock. 

She opened the door a crack and looked out. There was no one there. And then her eyes traveled to the floor and to the pint of ice cream. She looked down the hallway both ways and after determining there was no one hiding, she opened the door and grabbed the pint. She could never turn down ice cream. Taped to the top was two plastic spoons and a small piece of paper folded into a card. 

Hi, Maddie.  
It’s Chim. Howie Han, if we’re being specific. I hope the ice cream makes up for me knocking at your door last night. I’m worried about you. Call me if you need anything. 

His number was scrawled delicately across the bottom and Maddie found herself placing the note on her bedside table. She pulled the top of the pint off and stuck her spoon into the slightly melted ice cream. Maybe she’d be alright. 

As she nursed her ice cream, she looked at her phone. She wasn’t surprised to see Buck’s calls, which she ignored. He’d never stop worrying about her, she was sure, but eventually, he’d stop trying to protect her. Wait. Buck sent Chimney, didn’t he? 

She dialed Buck’s number and waited for him to pick up. She knew he would. 

“Maddie? Are you okay? Where are you?” Buck asked questions in rapidfire succession. 

“Evan, I am fine. Please stop calling me. I already told you I can’t stay in LA.” 

“Why not Maddie?” 

“I will not put you in danger. Did you sent Chimney to find me?”

Buck is finally silent on the other end of the line. 

“Evan. Answer me.” Maddie has her older sister voice down pat. 

“Yes.” 

“Evan.” Maddie moaned, running her hand down her face in esasperation. 

“Maddie, you have to understand! I just want to protect you.” 

“I can take care of myself. Okay?” 

“You don’t have to. Please, Maddie.” Buck sniffled a little, and Maddie felt her heart prick a little bit. 

“I love you, little brother.” She pressed the end call button and sat there in silence for a second. Her heart, already in shambles, broke into a trillion little pieces. She stabbed her spoon into her half finished pint and stood up. She had to go. 

She went to the lobby and checked out, or tried to. She couldn’t get her money back, but really, she had bigger things on her mind. She left the hotel, no clue where her next move would take her. She made it to the bus stop and sat on the bench, looking around at the empty street. She sighed and waited for the bus. The next thing she knew there was a gun in her face and a mugger eclipsing her vision. 

“Give it up.” She threw her wallet into the grass and he let her go. She was fine. She was fine. She was not fine. She was very not fine. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number that she’d only seen once before. 

“Hey, Chimney. Can you do me a favor?” 

Chimney made it to the bus stop in 5 minutes and he went over the pleasantries: “Are you okay? What happened?” And then: “Come here.”

Maddie had stared down a gun before, but this one, this one messed with her. And before she knew it she was sobbing. Into a stranger’s arms no less. “I got you. I got you.” He whispered to her. They sat there for a moment, breathing in the stillness of the again quiet night.

“Come on. Come back to the hotel with me.”

“I’m alright. Thanks.” She pulled herself together and dusted off her knees. She had to keep going. There was no stopping now. 

“Maddie, you’re in no condition to go off by yourself. Please, just come back to the hotel. Get some sleep.” 

She thought about his proposition for a minute, but shook her head. “I can’t.” 

“Please, Maddie.” Chimney was almost begging her to stay. She looked back at him, the sadness in his eyes. And she found herself nodding. 

\--

Chimney stayed out of her way while she showered. He debated calling Buck, just to tell him his sister is okay. He settled for a text. 

Chimney: Your sister is okay. I’ll try to get her home soon.  
Buck: Good luck with that.  
Chimney rolled his eyes. How hard could it be to convince someone to go back to their family? Very hard, as he was about to find out.

Later that night, both Maddie and Chimney were wide awake. They would roll over and look at the clock and see it hadn’t moved more than a minute or two since they last looked.

Maddie was preoccupied with her next move. And so was Chimney. Chim, of course, wanted to go back to LA. Maddie wanted to go anywhere else.

“Maddie?” Chim said softly.

“Hmmm.” Maddie cooed back.

“Are you..?” Chim trailed off.

“Am I what? You have to be more specific.”

“Okay. Are you okay?”

“Someday I will be, Chim. What about you?”

“Yeah.”

They both trail off into their own little worlds until Maddie speaks again.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime, Maddie.”

They both fell asleep sometime later, at peace, safe, secure.

—

By the time Chimney got up the next morning, Maddie had all of her things packed up. “Maddie? Where’s the fire?”

“Chimney, I can’t stay. You can’t stop me, okay, no matter how hard you try.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I sure as hell cant stop you. So I’m going with you.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You heard me. Where are we going?”

She stared at him in shock and shook her head aggressively a second later. “Absolutely not. I’m not dragging you, a stranger, into my flaming crap shoot of a life!”

“If I can’t stop you, you can’t stop me.”

She sighed and all the fight seeped out of her. “Fine, lets go.” She grabbed her phone and the handle of her bag and left. Chim, luckily had all of his things gathered and left right behind her.

They were in Chimney’s car a few minutes later, Maddie driving, and Chimney fiddling with his nervous energy. “Um, where...where are we going?”

Maddie didn’t even respond, instead tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. She changed lanes, the speedometer ticking steadily upwards. “Maddie.” She steeled her eyes on the road, tightening her grip on the steering wheel.

“Maddie.” She didn’t answer him, instead changing lanes again.

“Maddie.”

“What?” Maddie snapped back.

“Slow down. There’s not a time crunch.”

“There’s always a time crunch.”

“Maddie. Pull over or slow down.” She pulled over abruptly and turned to face the man in the passengers seat.

“Switch places with me.” Maddie got out of the car and was standing on the other side of Chim’s door before he even processed what she said. He sighed and crawled over the center console to let her sit.

He looked over at her and her nervous energy. “Are you going to drive or just keep staring at me like I’m a specimen?”

“Right.” Chimney looked away and pulled out onto the freeway. “Just because I’m driving doesn’t mean I don’t notice you twitching over there.”

Her hands went noticeably still. “I’m not twitching.” Right. Not twitching.

Chimney continued to drive until they had to get gas. He somehow had to get Maddie back to LA. He was waiting in the car when she got back from the bathroom. She was on the phone when she opened the door.

“This is she.” Chimney could only hear one end of the conversation. “Oh. Do I have to be there? To sign off?” She bit her lip and a few rogue tears slipped down her cheeks. “Yes. I understand.” She hung up the phone and stared at the scene blankly.

“Who was on the phone?” Maddie continued to be frozen in place at Chimneys words.

“My husband is dead.” She swiveled her head slowly to look at him. “And I have to decide what to do next.”

Without a word, Chimney pulled the car out onto the southbound freeway. Maddie didn’t protest, instead she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

It was obvious to Chimney how exhausted she was, because she didn’t wake up until they were off of the freeway. “Call your brother.”

Maddie dialed Bucks number. She didn’t have to be told twice. She told him the situation and he said something, Chim couldn’t quite catch it.

She listened to Buck talk until they pulled up to his place. When she told him where they were, he hung up abruptly. And she turned to Chimney: “thank you.” He nodded back, smiling just a little bit.

Buck appeared next to the passengers side and pulled Maddie into a hug as soon as she opened the door. They didn’t stop hugging for a long time.

When the three of them were settled in Buck’s apartment, or rather, Abby’s, and Maddie had her flight booked to Pennsylvania and Buck was doing God knows what, Maddie and Chim were alone again.

“Thanks again for everything you did.” Maddie said, sipping on her drink.

“Anytime, Maddie.” He sipped on his drink of choice, beer. “How are you handling this whole dead Doug thing?”

“I feel like I should be happy, or relieved. But honestly, I’m a little sad. I shouldn’t feel sad about my abusive husband dying, should I?”

“There’s no right or wrong way to feel.”

“Would it be weird if I asked you to come with me?” Maddie said after a careful pause.

“Come with you where? Pennsylvania?” Chim stared at her and Maddie picked at the lint of the blanket. She nodded slowly back at him.

“Yes. Only if you want to. Or if you can. I should’ve asked.” She shook her head.

“I would go anywhere with you. For you.”

“You would?”

“Yes, Maddie, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I want to say, this is my take on the bodyguard au. I'm the first to tell you I didn't come up with it, so I hope you enjoyed my version.   
> Secondly, I might do another part of this sometime or another. Quarantine, y'know.   
> Third, Madney is one of my favorite ships, but I don't write it as the primary ship very often. But this was fun to play with (hard to write *ahem*) and I really want to do more!   
> Fourth, shoot me requests in you got 'em! Tumblr's the best place to reach me (@marvel-medigeek-fics or my main @marvel-medigeek)   
> Fifth, (i'm almost done) I hope you all are keeping safe and staying awesome. Peace, loves.


End file.
